Origjina dhe simbolet e flamurit shqiptar
'Origjina dhe simbolet e flamurit shqiptar ! ' Source: http://www.explorerunivers.com/konspiracioni-f14/shkrime-nga-nje-mason-shqiptar-t1319.htm “Flamuri Shqiptar ashtu si dhe gjuha e tij, kanë karakter kozmik, andaj ai duket se është po aq i vjetër sa dhe vet ndërgjegjja njerëzore! Gjithashtu, i gjen të mishëruara brenda simbolit të tij, të gjitha etapat historike në të cilat ka kaluar gjaku i shqiptarëve, nëpër mijëvjeçarët dhe peripecitë e civilizimit të vet të famshëm!” Çdo dukuri, ngjarje, fenomen shoqëror ka origjinën si fillim procesi historik. Kemi këtu parasysh momentin e lindjes dhe shkëlqimit të tij. Pastaj maja e arritjes apo suksesi udhëton nëpër kohë dhe transformohet derisa vjen dhe na gjen ne në ditët e sotme. Natyrisht i nënshtrohet një ndryshimi të pandërprerë, i cili i jep një kuptim të ri, formë dhe domethënie të veçantë. Kur bëhet rezistent, arrin pavdekësinë! Mbetet koncepti qendror, i veçantë dhe më i rëndësishmi!… Në fakt, këtë shkrim timin, unë dua t’ia dedikoj flamurit tonë kombëtar … Flamuri ynë përbëhet siç edhe dihet prej dy ngjyrave kryesore. Nga e kuqja dhe e zeza! E kuqe është fusha e flamurit! E zeza qëndron në mes, me shqiponjën e famshme dykrerëshe. Pyetja shtrohet se pse duhet të jetë kështu? Çfarë mesazhi fshihet për mijëra e mijëra vjet, mbrapa këtyre dy ngjyrave? Nga e kanë origjinën pra, këto simbole? Po ne brezi i sotëm, a mundemi të zbërthejmë kodin e saj të vërtetë?… Një filozofi e vjetër thotë; “Në qoftë se përpiqet njeriu, për të gjithçka është e mundur”!… Mbi flamurin shqiptar padyshim në gjatësinë e shekujve është folur, shkruar, dhe komentuar mjaft! Autorë të ndryshëm kanë thënë gjëra të rëndësishme rreth tij. Janë pasqyruar opinione, dhënë argumente, edhe më tutje do të vazhdojnë të bëjnë po kështu! Është padyshim, shumë-shumë e rëndësishme të gërmosh, mbledhësh, flasësh dhe komentosh rreth këtij simboli, sepse është shenja më kuptimplote, si dëshmitari i përjetshëm i origjinës tonë! Historia e tij është krejt e veçantë, siç është e veçantë dhe historia e popullit tonë. Sa i vjetër duhet të jetë ky simbol? Po populli shqiptar, sa i vjetër është? Pikërisht rreth këtij subjekti do të përdridhemi në këtë shkrim… Le të themi fillimisht, se flamuri ynë kombëtar për të cilin po flasim, ekziston si diçka materiale dhe ka një përdorim të gjithanshëm praktik! Atë mundet ta mbash në dorë, në tavolinë, t’ia u tregosh të tjerëve në takime të ndryshme, si përfaqësi shtetërore, në ceremonitë, në përvjetore festash, ndeshje ndërkombëtare futbolli etj… Por nga përmbajtja, ai është një koncept abstrakt… Ai përfaqëson gjithashtu në mënyrë krejt të sintetizuar; filozofinë, kulturën, traditën, dhe eksperiencën e epokave të tëra… Është dëshmitar i momenteve pozitive dhe negative… Dëshmitar i dorës parë në sukseset, dhe dështimet tona po ashtu… Ai është vetë shpirti ynë! Njerëzit kanë vdekur nën hijen e tij… dhe kanë lindur po ashtu… (dhe jo si ndonjë politikan që papërgjegjësish deklaron për flamurin, sikur të ishte fjala për gruan e tij, duke thënë se, ai është thjesht një leckë)… Por flamuri i “Bijve të Shqipes” nuk është leckë, ai është Shenjti, sepse nëpërmjet tij ne zbulojmë origjinën tonë se nga vijmë dhe që në mënyrë të dukshme na shtyn sot, të vazhdojmë të ruajmë lidhjet tona shpirtërore me Krijuesin! Shkëputja në kohë Sot shpesh hasim në pyetje praktike rreth elementëve përbërës të flamurit, si p.sh; se pse fusha është e kuqe? Po shqiponja pse është me dy koka? E të tjera si këto!… Sot gjindja duan të dinë diçka më shumë… Dhe padyshim që ata kanë të drejtë…! Me gjithë vështirësitë që vijnë prej shkëputjes në kohë prej filozofisë origjinale të të parëve tanë, sidomos në këtë mijëvjeçarin e fundit, unë kam qenë i mendimit se, ja vlen që ta nisësh një mision modest zbulimi, për të nxjerrë në sipërfaqe atë shpirt gjenial dhe të mrekullueshëm që kanë treguar gjatë epokave të kaluara, të famshmit “Bijtë e Shqipes”! Filozofia e jetës së tyre s’ka dyshim që gjendet e pasqyruar, në librat e shenjtë, në shpella, në gurët e varreve, në shkollat dhe universitetet, në librat e shenjtë!… Ata lanë gjurmë kudo ku shkelën, duke kaluar dhe jetuar!… Ata ishin mjeshtra ndërtimesh, njerëz me kurajë të veçantë, optimist të pandreqshëm, dhe mësues të mëdhenj po ashtu! Luftëtarë të rreptë, që njëherë në një kohë askush nuk ja u pa shpinën! Gjuha e tyre ishte gjuha e Zotit!.. Megjithëse se gjatë tremijë e pesëqindvjeçarit, të cilin po e lëmë mbrapa, ne si komb kaluam tronditje dhe katastrofa të tmerrshme; shkëlqimet dhe rëniet e perandorive më të mëdha të kohëve si ato të Yllirëve, Hittitëve, Persëve, Maqedonasve, Romakëve, apo Bizantit, prapëseprapë mbijetuam!… Dhe padyshim kjo është shenjë e mirë, është shenja e vërtetë e një rizgjimi të madh kolektiv!… Kishte të drejtë profeti Nostradamus (1503-1566), kur predikonte për ne p.sh; “Shqiptarët ende nuk i kanë luajtur të gjitha kartat e tyre dhe se padyshim ata përsëri do ta habisin gjithë botën në arenën ndërkombëtare”! Robert D’Angely, “Enigma”, bot, Toena, Tiranë, 1998. Për Yllirët që ishte popullsia e parë dhe origjinale e Evropës dhe për vlerat e tyre në fushën dijes e teknologjisë, historiani i shquar italian, Enzo Gatti, me një ironi krejt të dukshme, theksonte; “E pra, qytetërimi grek dhe ai romak nuk njihen që ta kenë krijuar, as pëlhurën, as bronzin, as rrotën, as qeramikën, mullinjtë me erë; dhe as grurin, as vreshtat, as ullinjtë, as shkrimin, dhe as rrugët e tulave… Ulliri dhe vreshti, simbole sigurie, paqeje dhe gëzimi, janë krenaria e popujve mesdhetarë: e Albano-Yllirëve”!… Më poshtë akoma ai vazhdon:”Ky civilizim pati me siguri, shumë shekuj mirëqenie, zhvillimi e paqeje. Shtrirja e tij e gjatë në kohë e tregon qartë këtë gjë. E vetmja njësi matëse e zhvillimit paqësor është prodhimi i punës së njeriut!” Marrë nga, Libri, “Yllirët”, bot i “Bargjini”, Tiranë. 2005. Për arsye metodologjike, ne do të përdorim për argumente historike edhe disiplina të tjera simotra shkencore, si; Arkeologjia, Matematika, Gjeometria, Gjeografia, Letërsia, Gjuhësia, Filozofia, Folklori, Astronomia, Astrologjia, etj; Kjo gjë na bën pra, që të shkelim brenda territorit të historisë së sotme moderne! Joseph Campbell u bë në vitet 80, “Babai Shpirtëror” i lëvizjes për zbulimin e të kaluarës sonë mitologjike dhe të interpretimit të saj me konceptet dhe eksperiencën e zhvillimit të shek. XX. Në programin e PBS-së, kanali 13, i intervistuar nga gazetari i shquar televiziv amerikan Bill Moyers, deklaroi; “Mitet janë mbartësit e potencialit shpirtëror të jetës njerëzore” dhe si përgjigje të kësaj thënie në vazhdim, Moyers duke u bashkuar me idenë e tij thekson; “Mitet janë histori, rezultat i kërkimit të njeriut nëpër mijëravjeçarët, për domethënien apo thelbin e të vërtetës”! Të dy ata me argumentet e tyre, në parim kishin të drejtë, por në qoftë se mitet nga e kaluara nuk i përgjigjen nivelit të sotëm shkencor mbi vetveten, dhe natyrës që na rrethon atëherë ato humbasin kredibilitetin për ç’farë flasin! Paul Von Ward, “Solaris Legacy” page xviii, publ, by Inner Eye Books, 1998. Jo pa qëllim e vura këtë sentencë mbi mitologjinë, sepse ajo është bërë tani gati një nga burimet kryesore informative për një të kaluar tepër të largët. Mitologjia sot siç duket, ka mbetur elementi më rezistent përballë katastrofave të ndryshme natyrore që ka kaluar planeti ynë herë pas here, dhe gjithashtu dallgëve lajthitëse që janë pasqyruar në vetë psikologjinë e njeriut si individ, dhe kolektiv po ashtu! Diplomati i shquar amerikan i fillimit të shek. XX dhe adhuruesi i shqiptarëve, Georg Fred Williams në artikullin e tij të famshëm “The Shkypetars” botuar fillimisht në revistën autoritative amerikane të asaj kohe “Harper’s Weekly” në vitin 1915, thekson mbi origjinën e shqiptarëve si p.sh; “Në parahistori, përpara se rapsodët Homerikë t’u këndonin hyjnive dhe heronjve mitologjikë, jetonte një popull me emrin “Pellazgë”… Duke zbritur më poshtë në artikullin e tij, ai vazhdon; “Ndërtimet me gurë të pagdhendur, përballë Partenonit, në Akropolin e Athinës edhe sot e gjithë ditën quhen Pellazgjike”!… Këta banorë të lashtë, që njihen si “Pellazgët Hyjnorë” ndërtuan gjithashtu muret e mëdhenj primitive “Qiklopikë”; (Ato të Phenixit të Delvinës, apo ato të Ulqinit) (shën i imi), që siç e ka theksuar edhe prof. Pokoki, ato janë ngritur shumë kohë përpara se grekët të vinin në jetë”! Dihet që me teknologjinë e gurëve “Qiklopikë” janë konstruktuar edhe piramidat e Egjiptit! Një paralele e çuditshme, kjo ndoshta për pseudo-historianët, të cilët ende vazhdojnë të manipulojnë me të kaluarën e shqiptarëve. Por edhe më tej, gjatë këtij shkrimi ne do të hasim kalimthi dhe në mënyrë krejt të natyrshme, paralele të tëra të civilizimit Pellazgo-Yllir, me atë të Egjiptit të lashtë të Piramidave, që pothuajse kanë fare pak diference për kohën dhe hapësirën ku janë zhvilluar. Megjithëse për kushtet e vështira, të cilat ne po kalojmë si komb sot jemi të ndërgjegjshëm, se nuk do të jetë aq e lehtë që të saktësohet koha kur u kryen këto ndërtime, por jo aq e pamundur! Një gjë shihet se është e sigurt, se ato janë ndërtuar prej duarve të mjeshtrave Pellazgjikë (paraardhësit e Shqiptarëve të sotëm), dhe se ato janë ndërtuar në një kohë, tepër-tepër të largët, mijëra-mijëra, vjeçare… (vazhdon...) Kulti i Zeusit Përpara se t’i hyjmë një shpjegimi të mirëfilltë mbi simbolin e shqiponjës dhe se çfarë përfaqëson ajo në flamur, neve na duhet, siçbëhet në raste të tilla që të kthehemi mbrapa në kohë, në kërkim të origjinës, dhe arsyeve se përse ky simbol gjatë epokave, ka kaluar në kaq shumë procese ndryshimi emrash! Arkeologu i pasionuar dhe atdhetari ynë i madh At Shtjefën Gjeçovi, në studimin e tij mbi Pellazgo-Yllirët shkruante; “Zeusi, kishte tre preferenca të cilat ishin; Lisi që simbolizonte jetëgjatësinë (rreth 1500 vjet), Dhia Amaltia (që njihej për qumështin e saj shërues) dhe shqiponja (zogu simbol i Diellit)”! Nga Libri “Trashëgimi Thrako-Yllire, Vepra, vëll. 2. Prishtinë, 1985. Nga vinte origjina e këtij kulti, që duket se ka qenë më i vjetri në civilizimin human? Është pikërisht kjo gjë, që historianët e ndryshëm tashmë i janë kthyer me forcë të madhe, dhe po zbulojnë shumë enigma të njeriut dhe peripecitë që ka kaluar ai për ta populluar planetin Tokë! “Kur martesa e Qiellit me Tokën shfaqesh në kultin e Zeusit, tek Dodona, Priftëreshat e tij atje, këndonin; Zeusi ishte, Zeusi është, Zeusi do të jetë, O Zeus i madh! Toka i prodhon të gjitha frutat, nderojeni Tokën si Nënën”! Këto rreshta të rimuar, të cilat i përgjigjen me një qartësi të çuditshme pyetjeve tona, i mora si shembull nga libri “Një histori pagane e Evropës” me autorët, Prudencë Jones& Nigel Pennick, Publ, by Barnes&Noble Inc, USA. 1995. Pra siç thamë, kulti i Zeusit, tek shqiptarët e vjetër edhe ata të sotëm dihet që ka dhe zë një vend qendror në trashëgiminë e tij kulturore dhe atë shpirtërore! Megjithëse në literaturën botërore përgjithësisht neve na e servirin atë, si “Perëndia greke” më e rëndësishme e Olimpit, ne pra (shqiptarët) sot mund të themi ndoshta me gjysmëzëri, -”Eh, mendoni çfarë të doni ju, por Zeusi vetë, në të gjitha kohërat ka folur vetëm shqip! Le të pranojmë pak histori, duke rreshtuar fakte!… Është krejt e njohur, dhe pranohet nga të gjithë që “Yllirët” dhe “Pellazgët Hyjnorë” e adhuronin dhe i faleshin Zeusit në faltoret e tyre të kultit. Ata ishin “Paganë” mijëra vjet për nga besimi dhe perëndia kryesore për ta në Olimp ishte padyshim Zeusi!… Ai, Zeusi thirrej ndryshe si babai i “Shkreptimave dhe Rrufeve” midis perëndive të tjera në Panteon! Nga literatura paraklasike dhe ajo klasike shembujt janë të pafund. E thënë ndryshe, Zeusi merrte pjesë në çdo aspekt të jetës së tyre: Për këtë arsye tani po ju afroj dy tablo të shkurtra nga lufta e Trojës, të përshkruara nga dy autorë të ndryshëm, por të famshëm dhe që shkruan në kohë të ndryshme për të njëjtën temë! Paragrafi e parë është shkëputur nga libri i Quintus of Smirna, me emrin “Lufta e Trojës” publ, by, Barnes&Noble. 1996. Duke theksuar fuqinë e Zeusit, të padiskutueshëm në Panteonin e Olimpit, me zërin e tij buçitës, improvizon papritur për lexuesin një skenë paraprake, ku ai Zeusi do të thotë: ModifyDeleteMove “Mësoni, o ju perënditë e Olimpit! Një e keqe e madhe do t’ju vijë nga lufta e (Trojës) që po ju pret nesër… Ju do të shikoni atje poshtë (në fushëbetejë) fuqinë e kuajve, e cila do të shuhet mbrapa karrove të luftës, dhe gjithashtu nga të dyja palët e ushtrive, që do të qëndrojnë përballë njëra-tjetrës, do të shikoni vdekjen e birit të njeriut! Secili nga ju, pavarësisht nga skenat makabre që do të shihni, qëndroni të fortë, dhe as që mos e merrni mundimin të më bindni që ta ndaloj këtë kasaphanë, qoftë edhe duke më rënë në gjunjë! Ora e Fatit nuk ka mëshirë edhe për vetë ne!… Kështu “Baba Zeusi”, ju drejtua atyre, të cilët e dinin mirë gjithashtu, një fakt të tillë… Por, kur e dëgjuan gjykimin e ashpër nga goja e “Zotit të Pavdekësisë”, “Shkrepësit të Rrufeve”, “Birit të Kronosit”, (Zeusit), ata as që morën guximin që ta kundërshtonin, Bossin e tyre!” Ja pra, “Baba Zeusi”, “Zoti i Pavdekësisë”, “Shkrepësi i Rrufeve” apo “Biri i Kronosit” parashikonte dhe paralajmëronte birin e njeriut, përpara se gjërat e këqija apo katastrofat natyrore të ndodhnin! Në Iliadë, gjithashtu gjatë leximit të saj, ne e hasim emrin e tij pothuajse në të gjitha lutjet; si, p.sh. “Mbretit Zeus”, “Atit Zeus”. Ose, Agamemnoni ju lut: Zeusit, Diellit, lumenjve, Tokës dhe Nëntokës”! Akili thirri me zë të lartë “Zeus o Atë”! Edhe kur merrnin vendime të veçanta, ata ngrinin duart përpjetë drejt qiellit dhe i luteshin prapë Zeusit, për një zgjedhje të drejtë! Kështu luteshin Akejtë dhe Trojanët po ashtu, “Atit Zeus”! Edwin Jacques, në librin e tij “Shqiptarët”, faq. 78-79, bot. “Kartë e Pendë” e Fond. Abraham Linkoln, Fasano, Italy !”… dhe më tutje po aty ai vazhdon… Por ashtu si dhe Homeri, Virgjili poeti latin, i paraqiti protagonistët e tragjedisë trojane, jo si grekë por si pellazgë! Ai deklaroi se Mbreti dardan i Trojës, Priami ishte pellazg si të gjithë mbretërit e tjerë Trojanë. Enea gjithashtu ishte dardan dhe rrjedhimisht pellazg, ashtu si shumica e trojanëve. Edhe forcat rrethuese ishin pellazgë! Ndonëse aty-këtu përkthimi në anglisht i cilëson gabimisht si grekë, po në tekstin latinisht, ata përshkruhen nga Virgjili me të drejtë si danaj ose pellazgë. Duket pra fare e qartë se heronjtë “grekë” nuk ishin aspak “grekë, por thjesht pellazgë”! ModifyDeleteMove Pra, pas këtyre pasazheve historike nuk është shumë e vështirë për ta kuptuar se, lufta e famshme e Trojës ishte thjesht një lajthitje në formën e luftës civile, me të gjitha elementët e vetë katastrofikë, që në fakt Pellazgo-Yllirët në shekujt e mëvonshëm do t’i vuanin akoma më tmerrësisht këto pasoja! Aty në Trojë filloi tatëpjeta e madhe e civilizimit dhe dominimit Yllir… Zeusi pra, siç e patë nga shembulli që sollëm pak më sipër i paralajmëroi palët ndërluftuese… Zeusi i dinte të gjitha, por siç ndodh rëndom në të tilla raste, askush nuk kishte vesh që ta dëgjonte… Pjesa tjetër e ngjarjes duket se, ishte thjesht statistikë historike e fatit njerëzor që po rrokullisej me zhurmë… “Në festivalin kombëtar të Lojërave Olimpike në 336 BC, në Aegean, ishte vetë Philipi II, në krye të këtij festimi. Në emër të shtetit maqedonas, ai (Philipi) bëri dhuratat për Zeusin, (Shpëtimtarit dhe Mbrojtësit të tyre)… “Po për këtë bekim, Aleksandri i Madh kishte arsye gjithashtu që të falënderonte Zeusin e Olimpit”! Nicolas. G. L. Hammond, “The Genius of Alexander the Great”,Publ, by. Chapel Hill, USA. 1997. Siç shihet edhe nga këta shembuj, edhe në shekujt e mëvonshëm, ende Zeusi, për perandoritë dhe mbretëritë e shumta të Yllirëve, mbetet protagonisti kryesor i dominimit të Olimpit! Le të vazhdojmë më poshtë me një legjendë interesante të mbledhur nga Zoto Mollosi në shek XIX, në librin e tij me titull “Historia e Epirit dhe e Shqipërisë” fillimisht në gjuhën greke, por që është e përkthyer dhe ka qarkulluar edhe në gjuhën shqipe në fillim të viteve 20 të shek XX, prej At Shtjefën Gjeçovit; “Zeusi vetë, sipas kësaj legjende, besohej se kishte lindur në Palavli të Delvinës dhe që prej këndej u dërgua me varkë prej Butrintit në Kretë” !… Jaho brahaj, “Kurora Mbretërore Shqiptare”, faq. 9, bot i “Dardania”, Tirane 1998. Le ta nisim me emrin, Zeus! Duket qartë se në rrafshin gjuhësor ky emër, ka ndihmuar në formimin e fjalës, Zoti, që përdoret dendur në shqipen e sotme! Rrënja e kësaj fjale në të dy dialektet tona kryesore (Gegë e Toskë) ka të njëjtin kuptim. Në atë të hershmin është ; zë-zëri në toskërisht, dhe siç dihet; za-zani, ose zo-zoni, në dialektin gegërisht… Siç e theksuam pak më lart, në përfytyrimin e njerëzve të lashtë besohej se Zeusi ishte zëri i të “Plotfuqishmit!” Siç e pamë, ai krahasohej me rrufetë që binin nga qielli dhe nderohej si perëndia kryesore e Olimpit! Vendoste rregulla, të cilat po qe se njerëzit nuk i zbatonin, ndëshkoheshin ashpër po prej tij. Le të marrim si shembull këtu, rastin e Prometeut!… Për mosbindje, rebelim, ose ndoshta për nxjerrje sekretesh (spiun), Zeusi vetë e lidhi atë në shkëmbinjtë e largët të Skithisë, diku andej nga brigjet e detit të zi dhe i la atij mbi gjoks shqiponjën që ta ndëshkonte hera-herës, duke i çukitur mëlçinë. Me këtë rast shtrohet pyetja: A është shqiponja simbol i ndëshkimit? Në legjendën e “Prometeut të Lidhur” dukshëm që po! A ka lidhje kjo domethënie e shqiponjës së Zeusit, me shqiponjën dykrerëshe të simbolit të sotëm shqiptar mbi flamur? Ngjyra e saj e zezë mbi fushën e kuqe, nuk na lë shumë vend për manipulim! (vazhdon...) Po vazhdojmë më tej me autorin Ralph Ellis, në “Thoth, The Architect of the Universe”, Publ. në UK. 2001, i cili na afron këtë legjendë për “Atlantidën” dhe pyet se nga e kishte origjinën ky mit? Duke qenë se kalimthi përmenden edhe shqiptarët me emrin e toskëve po në këtë legjendë po e riprodhoj ashtu siç e ka trajtuar ai… Ralph Ellis! “Platoni (427-347, BC), e theksonte origjinën e Atlantidës me forcë të madhe si egjiptiane. Kjo histori thuhet se i është treguar fillimisht Solonit, një nga të shtatë të urtët e Athinës, gjatë vizitës së tij në Heliopolisin e Egjiptit. Soloni (639-559, BC) rridhte nga një familje fisnikësh dhe udhëtoi për në Egjipt më 571 BC, ku ai kaloi kohë në Heliopolis dhe në qytetin Sais. Në vazhdim pastaj ai qëndroi në Qipro, si mik i Mbretit Philocyprus dhe kthehet prapë në Greqi, në 561 BC. Fatkeqësisht, asnjë nga punët e tij, përfshi këtu edhe komentet mbi Atlantidën s’ka mbijetuar. Historia e tij, transmetohet nga Kritias, i cili riprodhon Sokratin dhe pastaj Platoni e shkruan atë në veprën e tij të njohur Timeaus dhe Kritias! 300 vjet më pas një tjetër emër Crator gjithashtu vizitoi qytetin Sais, dhe pa në një kolonë guri të shkruar me Hieroglife, historinë e Atlantidës njësoj siç e pat treguar edhe Platoni! Megjithatë, nga historianët theksohet se, ende nuk është gjetur diçka e tillë nga arkeologët e sotëm, në qytetin e Sais. Por vetë legjenda e Atlantidës thoshte; Vajza Cleito mbeti shtatzënë nga zotat, (Alien-ët?!!), ( Homonoidët?!!) ,të cilët gjejnë tek ajo idealin origjinal, të civilizimit human! Civilizimi njerëzor u ndërtua në kontinentin e Atlantidës i filluar nga Poseidoni matanë shtyllave të famshme të Herkulit (Gjibraltar). Shoqëria që u themelua nga pesë çifte binjakësh të lindur nga vajza Cleito, jo vetëm që zhvilluan Atlantidën, por edhe Mesdheun, nga Egjipti deri në Toskani, thotë legjenda!” Mbas këtij tregimi pak të gjatë ne vijmë papritur tek Toskania ose YIliria e Jugut!… Le t’i kursejmë komentet për diku tjetër! Në një artikull studimi të “New York Times”, që e pata lexuar në qershor të vitit 2000, mbi fillimin e inteligjencës njerëzore nëpërmjet Homo-Sapiensit, civilizimi i sotëm konsiderohet të ketë filluar 50 000 vjet më parë!… Nga Afrika e jugut qenkan shpërndarë 18-të, (Adamë dhe Eva së bashku)! Mund të kuptohet lehtë, se autori i shkrimit ka përdorur emrat biblikë nga libri i parë i Moisiut, në mënyrë simbolike! Pra ata logjikisht duhej të ishin dhjetë vajza e tetë djem, të cilët populluan planetin duke u shpërndarë në të gjitha kontinentet! Por ajo që më bëri përshtypje në këtë studim, ishte fakti i fillimit të jetës në Evropë. “Aty thuhej saktësisht se jeta ka filluar atje, sipër kufirit të sotëm grek, 45.000 vjet më parë!” Ky studim interesant, dhe pa as më të voglin dyshim, serioz, konkludonte me praktikimin e kërkimeve shkencore me metoda gjenetike !… Pasi e mbarova së lexuari artikullin, pyetja më lindi vetvetiu! Po përse vallë në një gazetë me kaq autoritet të gjerë sa “New York Times”, ndruhet dhe nuk ja përmend emrin këtij territori që i bie po ashtu, sipas përshkrimit të tyre, t’i përkasë “Bijve të Shqipes?” A thua Toskët e Atlantidës, të jenë të njëjtë me Toskët e jugut të Shqipërisë? Apo këtu kemi thjesht një koincidencë të keqe, e cila vazhdon t’i lerë armiqtë e shqiponjave pa gjumë? Megjithatë, theksoj me kënaqësi, se sot në agjendat dhe tavolinat e historianëve botërorë, po dëgjojmë gjithnjë e më shpesh të përmenden Yllirët dhe civilizimi i tyre i mrekullueshëm! Autori, John Wilkes në librin me titull “The Yllirians”, Publ. by Blackwell Library 1995, e sjell në kujtesën tonë fillimin e Evropës, krejt kështu; “Në dokumentet romake me titullin (Ilirike-1), gadishulli ynë e ka marrë emrin nga Yllirius, djali i Polifemit. Ky ciklopi Polifem u martua me gruan Galatea nga Sicilia dhe nga martesa e tyre ata patën tre djem me emrat; Celtus, Yllirius dhe Galas dhe pastaj ata emigruan për në vende të tjera ku dhe kanë formuar popujt, të cilët morën emrat e tyre.” Kjo histori duket se është më e pranueshme se të gjitha të tjerat; gjykon në fund, J. Wilkes!… Yllirius, vetë pati nga martesa e tij, gjashtë djem me emrat Encheleus, Autarieus, Dardanus, Maedus, Taulas dhe Perrhaebus. Gjithashtu vajzat me emrin Partho, Daortho, Dassaro etj. Nga këto rrënjë dolën më pas; Taulantti, Perrhaebi, Encheeles, Autaries, Dardani, Pertheni, Dassaretii dhe më pas Daorsii. Autarieus, pati një djalë, me emrin Pannonius, ose Paeon, më vonë djemtë me emrin Scordiscus dhe Triballus nga të cilët u krijuan fise me të njëjtin emër. (Yllirike-2). Të ashtuquajturit “Grekë” gjithashtu thoshin se; “Yllirians janë shtrirë dhe kanë jetuar në territoret matanë Maqedonisë dhe Trakës që prej Chaonia dhe Thesprotia deri tek brigjet e lumit Danub. Kjo është gjatësia e shtrirjes së vendit, por në gjerësi ata shtriheshin nga Maqedonia në malet e Trakës tek Pannonia dhe nga brigjet e Adriatikut tek Alpet e veriut.” Po G. F. Williams, në faq. 13 të shkrimit të tij,”The Shkypetars” duke folur për prejardhjen e shqiptarëve theksonte; “Herodoti nuk e dinte se emrat e heronjve Homerikë dilnin qartë në Pellazgjisht, ashtu si dhe studiuesit tanë Amerikanë, (shen i im); ata ende nuk janë të ndërgjegjshëm se ato ruhen pastër në shqipen e sotme”. Për kujtesë theksojmë këtu se Yllirët dhe Pellazgët ishin dy degë të një gjaku (fisi). Për ta kuptuar më lehtë këtë, hidhini një sy të gjitha hartave të vjetra, sidomos në ato të perandorisë Maqedonisë, të Romës, apo të Bizantit, ku gjithmonë Epiri vetë quhesh në atë kohë, Ylliria e jugut. Dhe si një fakt i pa kundërshtueshëm, është se, deri vonë në fillim të shek. XIX, vetë i ashtuquajturi “Gadishulli Ballkanik” quhej me emrin e tij të stërlashtë, “Gadishulli Yllirik” !… Por kaq u ka mjaftuar disa ” historianëve”, përfshi këtu sidomos ata “Greko-Romakë”, që të ngatërrohen në çorbën e emrave dhe me një injorancë të pashembullt, duke e shoqëruar me mbrapshti, kanë zhdukur nga librat civilizimin Pellazgo-Yllir, duke i rënë thjesht me një majë lapsi!… Në këtë rast është detyra jonë që të përcaktojmë shkallën e besueshmërisë së tyre dhe duke mos rënë në të njëjtat pozita të gabuara, të bëjmë ashtu siç veprojnë zakonisht historianët seriozë, të cilët vënë në bazë të studimeve të tyre konsiderojnë të vërtetën absolute, duke ju afruar ndershmërisht asaj! Pellazgo-Yllirët, ose “Bijtë e Shqipes” Siç e theksuam pak më sipër, Pellazgo-Yllirët të njohur gjithashtu edhe me termin popullsi “Proto-Yllire” ose banorët origjinalë të Evropës, besonin se i pari i tyre vinte nga galaktikat. Dhe ky quhej thjesht, Ylli! Nga ku shkak ata e quajtën vendin e tyre Ylliria. Ky fakt për ata ishte një bindje thelbësore. Po e konsiderojmë për një çast këtë besim… Si është pasqyruar ky besim i tyre gjatë mijëravjeçarëve? Është fjala për Ibishin, Thotin, Hermesin etj… Ibishi dhe më pas Thothi ishin emra që u përdorën në mitologjinë egjiptiane dhe që simbolizonin shqiponjën, njësoj si tek Yllirët, Hermesi!Marry Hope, in “Sirius Connection” faq. 9, thotë për Hermesin p. sh; “Përpara se të supozohej që të largohej nga Toka, duke u kthyer tek yjet, andej nga ai kishte ardhur, Hermesi me krahë fluturues besohet se ai i ka lënë shumë porosi qenieve humane, nëpërmjet të ashtuquajturës “Tabletat e Blerta të Hermes Trismegistus”! Vini re këtu me kujdes “Hermesin me krahë fluturues”! Shqiponja-Yll apo Ylli-shqiponjë? Po porositë e çuditshme të tij! Pra dukshëm këta emra metaforikë, të cilët hyjnë dhe dalin në mënyrë konstante nëpër mitologji të ndryshme duhen interpretuar drejt dhe me kujdes, që të nxjerrim thelbin e të vërtetës! Po misteri i Yllirëve, a do të ketë fatin që të zbulohet nga gojëdhënat apo mitet e ndryshme, të cilat i kemi me bollëk? Ja pra, këtu del një arsye më shumë, se pse mitologjia është bërë sot burimi më i saktë dhe i dorës së parë, për të kaluarën tonë tepër të largët, ndaj të cilës arkeologjia e sotme ndihet ende e pafuqishme!… Po le të vazhdojmë edhe më tej duke bërë një udhëtim të shkurtër me Thothin. “I edukuari Thoth, shpesh quhej edhe Hermesi, ose Mërkuri”, thoshte në vargjet e një poemë, Gaius Manilus (48 BC-20 AD) poet i njohur latin. Thamë diku më lart në këtë shkrim, shqiponja në lashtësi ishte zogu simbol i Diellit! Dielli është i vetmi yll, me gjuhën e Astronomisë, në sistemin tonë Diellor, dhe sigurisht simbol i dritës dhe energjisë për njeriun, që ja bën të mundshme atij jetën në Tokë! Por le të kthehemi prapë tek ky Thothi !… Ishte ky Thothi, atij që i pëlqente të thoshte “Si lart edhe poshtë”, që duhet kuptuar ndryshe si “Makro dhe Mikro Kosmosi”, terma me të cilat sot operon shkenca e Astronomisë… “Ai ishte Perëndia e Shkencës dhe veçanërisht Matematikës”… Ai ishte; Gjykatësi Hyjnor, Lordi i Kohës, edhe Kontrolluesi i famshëm i lojës që bënte Toka, në tërheqjen e saj me Hënën! Nga kjo lojë, e cila ai fitoi 1/70 pjesë të dritës, ose 1/72 e 360 na prodhon nr. 5, që korrespondon me 5 ditët e reja të njohura si “Epagomenal”. Thuhet se universi me këtë rast lindi 5 fëmijë të quajtur–Osiris, Horus, Set, Isis, dhe Nephthys. Dhe legjenda, apo miti Pellazgjik vazhdon se; Kronos (Koha), i hëngri të pesë bijtë vet”! Murry Hope, “The Sirius Connection”. Egjiptianët këtu veçanërisht kanë vepruar shumë të kujdesshëm të na tregojnë të 5 Epigomenal Neters, që kishin një lidhje shumë të fortë me Siriusin… Ndoshta ne mund ta marrim me mënd se” Ylli-Blu-Bardhë” (Dogon Star), në konstelacionin e Canis Major ishte i treti dhe ndoshta më influencuesi në Dramën Celestiale… Por Thoti vetë ishte “Lunar Deity”, i cili influenconte në alternimin. Me fjalë të tjera ai influenconte në ndryshimin e orbitës së Tokës në tërheqjen e saj reciproke me Hënën, e cila me këtë rast aktivizohej nga forca e njohur e gravitetit që pasqyrohej në shmangiet e aksit të saj. Si rezultat i këtij fenomeni celestial ndryshon dalëngadalë gjatë lëvizjes së tij centrifugale pozicioni i boshti tokësor! Murry Hope, “The Sirius Connection” Page 23, publ. by, Element Books, UK 1996. Në “Egyptian Mythology, publ,by. Metro Books,2002. Anthony S. Mercante thoshte për Thothin gjithashtu se: Thothi njihet si “Zot i Hënës”, “Padroni i Arteve”, “Oratorisë” “Hieroglifëve”, “Shkencës”, dhe i të “Vërtetës Universale”! Në periudha të ndryshme ai është quajtur edhe si “Zëmra e Universit” dhe “Lordi i fjalëve Hyjnore”, “I Vetëlinduri” ose ai i cili ndryshe quhej, “Zoti Vetë” i lindur nga askush! Tek egjiptianët ai ishte perëndia më e rëndësishme nga të gjitha dhe mendohet që të ketë shkruar variantin e parë të Biblës, e cila konsiderohet edhe si traktati më i vjetër kristian, “Librin e Vdekjes tek egjiptianët”! Por akoma më interesante është ajo që Thothi, tregonte për veten e tij; “Unë jam Thothi!… “Zëri Hyjnor”, i cili i ka duart të pastra, “Lordi i dy Brirëve”, që dërrmon padrejtësinë, flet të vërtetën, mbron të drejtën, duke shkelmuar me neveri të keqen!”… Tek Pellazgo-Yllirët, ashtu si tek Atlantët, emri i Thothit identifikohej me Hermesin e tyre! Nga ky emër e ka burimin filozofia e Hermetizmit si filozofi e jetës… Vetë Yllirët, i atribuonin Hermesit; zbulimin e Astronomisë dhe Astrologjisë, Shkencës së Numrave, Matematikës, Gjeometrisë, Medicinës dhe Botanikës! Gjithashtu ata besonin se Hermesi ishte i pari që stabilizoi “Besimin Fetar dhe Qeverisjen” duke krijuar rregullat e marrëdhënieve midis njeriut dhe Zotit”! Hermesi thoshte p.sh: “Që të jesh filozof Hermetik, duhet që gjithmonë të kërkosh të vërtetën! Dhe në qoftë se është e nevojshme, kur gjendesh midis dy të vërtetave, kërko matanë asaj që duket!” “E vërteta e thjeshtë apo gjysmë e vërteta duhen injoruar! Lufto, për të arritur të vërtetën universale, e cila gjithmonë ka ekzistuar… Ajo korrespondon me shprehjen e ligjeve të natyrës, të cilat mbajnë dhe qeverisin ekzistencën e të gjithë Universit!” Hermes Trimegistus mendohet nga shkollarët që të ketë jetuar 15.000 vjet të shkuara! John Baines, “The Hermetic Philosophy”, Book One. publ, by, John Baines Institute, Inc. Këtu shihet prapë, fare qartë, se sa ngushtë kanë qenë Pellazgo-Yllirët me egjiptianët, pothuajse në të gjitha fushat, sidomos në ato të origjinës tyre të përbashkët, gjuhës dhe besimit hyjnor! Por një herë tjetër më duhet të ndalem në mënyrë më specifike në këtë moment kyç të historisë së shqipeve dhe lidhjet e tyre të ngushta me civilizimin e vjetër egjiptian!… Në librin tjetër me titull “The Secret Science” kushtuar po hermetizmit autori John Baines thotë; “Të pesë cepat e yllit ose (Pentagramit) simbolizojnë njeriun me të dy duart dhe këmbët e hapura dhe njihet si shenjë tepër e lashtë okulte. Pikërisht ky yll simbolizon idealin, i cili pasqyron shpirtin që dominon trupin. “Prandaj Pellazgo-Yllirët i kishin përqafuar këtë filozofi si të tyren, sepse ata ishin të ndërgjegjshëm për emrin “Bijtë e Shqipes”! Ylli siç e thamë, është gjithashtu sinonim i shqiponjës! Shqiponja metaforikisht është simbol i dritës dhe dukshëm shqiptarët kanë identifikuar veten si misionarët e saj! Për ta ilustruar më tej këtë ide, le të përmendim këtu shprehjen e famshme të Plutarkut kur thotë: - “Ah, këta Yllirët! Ky popull i mrekullueshëm dhe misterioz, i cili ngado që shkoi nëpër Evropë, ndërtoi qytete dhe shtete për nder të fitoreve të tyre të mëdha!” Nga kërkimet e shumta arkeologjike në Ylliri, objekti i zotit Diell, është pikërisht simboli më i zbuluar në këto territore. Njerëzit i faleshin kultit të tij. Për këtë ne kemi një evidencë krejt të mjaftueshme tashmë! Po ashtu edhe egjiptianët! Tek egjiptianët e vjetër e gjejmë këtë simbol të pikturuar brenda mureve të Piramidave herë si simbol dhe herë si Hieroglifë! Zbulimi veçanërisht i “Rozeta Stonë”, nga një ushtar i zakonshëm i Napoleon Bonapartit, gjatë ekspeditës së Egjiptit, ndihmoi shumë në përkthimin e Hieroglifëve. Shkrimet e tyre tani interpretohen, pasi domethënia dhe mesazhet janë ruajtur të paprekura qysh nga thellësia e epokave të largëta! Studiues të ndryshëm sot i konsiderojnë Piramidat edhe si librat e gurtë!… Në një tjetër shembull Ibishi, i përmendur edhe në fillim tek egjiptianët prapë në shqip, ishte sinonim i shqiponjës. Për koincidencë këtë emër ende edhe sot e ndeshim midis malësorëve tanë të veriut! Po t’i hedhim një vështrim më të qartë shqiponjës ne do të kemi këtë analizë: Në realitet shqiponja është qenie e gjallë, “zogu i qiellit”! Në librin e tij “365 Konstelacionet e Natës” Autori Chet Raymo prof. i Fizikës dhe i Astronomisë, në Stonehill College në Eastonin e Veriut, Massachusett, bën një prezantim dyfish, astronomik dhe mitologjik të pozicionit të yjeve për çdo natë të dhënë të vitit! Kur bie fjala për netët e 1-2 shtatorit, ai thotë: “Në ajrin e këtyre netëve ndihet fresku i parë i vjeshtës! Tingujt natyralë, të natës së verës, vijnë duke u shuar. Të tre yjet e ndritshëm të trekëndëshit veror, lëvizin në zenit dhe i drejtohen qiellit dimëror për në perëndim. Nga mesnata yjet e Dimërorit mund t’i shohësh të bashkuar sipër horizontit të lindjes, me emrat Aldebaran, Rigel dhe Betelguese. Por në thellësi, midis qiellit të ndritshëm të beharit dhe qiellit akoma më të ndritshëm dimëror, ne papritur ndodhemi, drejt e nën galaktikën e famshme të “Rrugës së Qumështit”, ku qielli vjen e humb nga pak shkëlqimin e tij… Gjatë shtatorit në qoftë se do të ndjekim me syrin e lirë konstelacionet, ato zbehen më shumë se zakonisht… Por në fillim do të na bien në sy të tre yjet e ndritshëm të verës; Altair, Aquila, Eagle, apo shqiponjën në gjuhën shqipe”. Dhe pak më poshtë,… prof. Chet Raymo na rikujton duke kaluar në shpjegimin e lidhjeve mitologjike së Zeusit me shqiponjën; Një tjetër rast interesant ky me prof. Chet Raymo, ku shkencëtarët pa hezitim e trajtojnë mitologjinë sot, krejt seriozisht, duke e trajtuar atë, si pjesë organike të argumenteve të tyre shkencore. “Shqiponja sipas legjendës, ishte e preferuara e Zeusit të plotfuqishëm. Kur kishte nevojë një shërbim fluturimi midis Qiellit dhe Tokës ai ja besonte këtë mision vetëm asaj (Shqiponjës)! Për shërbimin e gjatë, asaj i ishte rezervuar një vend i veçantë midis yjeve. Siç e dimë, për të Plotfuqishmin, (Zeusin) nuk ishte gjë e zakonshme që t’i shpërblente miqtë e tij duke i dhuruar atyre një vend të veçantë midis yjeve dhe konstelacioneve që shiheshin në qiellin e natës”… Por, prof. Chet Raymo, thekson këtu edhe një fakt tjetër të rëndësishëm për ne se kjo legjendë apo mit është shumë më i vjetër se vet “Grekët” dhe se shoqërimi i këtij zogu me yjet ka qenë i pranishëm në të gjitha kulturat! Ja pra edhe një here nga këto argumente të analizuara, krejt pastër dalin lidhjet e trashëgimisë midis Pellazgo-Yllirëve, me shqiptarët e sotëm! Ose ndryshe siç kanë dëshirë të huajt të na quajnë “Bijtë e Shqipes”! Mbasi folëm për shqiponjën dhe origjinën e saj bazuar në cilësitë e veçanta le të shtojmë një detaj tjetër të rëndësishëm, simbolin e saj me dy koka! “Pranë Delphit njerëzit e vjetër nderonin një gur të cilin e quanin “omphalos”, që konsiderohej si shenja e qendrës së botës. Padyshim këtu kemi një mit, i cili na tregon një ngjarje… Në të dy anët e kësaj qendre Zeusi lëshoi dy shqiponja, të cilat fluturuan njëra në lindje dhe tjetra në perëndim. Të dy shqiponjat e kryqëzuan fluturimin e tyre mbi Delphin dhe pra kështu u projektua dhe u ndërtua qyteti, i cili më pas do të konsiderohej me bekimin e Zeusit, si qendra e botës. “The Atlantis Bluprints” (Author;Kolin Willson&Rand Flem-Ath). Publ. 2002. Është fjala për qytetin e Athinës ! Etimologjia e këtij emri zbërthehet lehtësisht në shqip. Kuptimi i saj është “E Thëna”! Në artikullin tim mbi orakullin e Dodonës dhe rëndësinë qendrore të saj, theksova se; Dodona dhe Delphi ishin ndërtuar si tempuj kulti në distanca kohe të ndryshme nga njëra-tjetra, por ato kishin afërsi gjeografike dhe një mënyrë të fshehtë dhe krejt të veçantë komunikimi. Ishin pjesë e trekëndëshit të madh ku përfshihen në këtë tetëshe (octava), qendrat kryesore të kultit”! Sot Orakulli i Dephit ndodhet brenda territorit të shtetit grek dhe nuk është e nevojshme që të debatoj për këtë gjë… Por po të bëjmë pak mbrapa në kohë dhe të shohim me kujdes afrinë fizike dhe komunikimin e veçantë, të këtyre Orakujve, vëmë re se gjejmë një zbatim të çuditshëm të shprehjes së njohur; “Nga e thëna në të bërë”! Të jetë një rastësi kjo? “E Bëra” (qyteti i Beratit) “E Thëna” (qyteti i Athinës)! I pari është ngritur në Dodonë dhe i dyti në Delphi… Nga ky fakt i thjeshtë na shkon mendja prapë tek “Pellazgët Hyjnorë”, tek duart e tyre mjeshtërore, të cilat i ndërtuan këto dy qendra të lashta kulti dhe që tashmë ato përfaqësojnë dy nga pikat kulmore të trashëgimisë së historisë humane! Origjina e të kuqes? “Lëre atje, të bjerë drita! Drita ra, dhe u bë ditë! Zoti e pa dritën, ajo ishte e mirë: Zoti e ndau dritën, nga errësira! Mbrëmja dhe mëngjesi, u bë dita e parë!” Bibla; Testamenti i vjetër, Libri i parë i Moisiut, Gjeneza 1989. Varianti zyrtar i King James-it. Një variant i dytë shpjegues, i cili pasqyron po momentin e lindjes së dritës, e kam marrë nga të rejat në fushën e Astronomisë : “Eksplorimi i universit prej nesh si qenie humane, po zhvillohet në drejtime të ndryshme. Përveç satelitëve, anijeve kozmike, teleskopëve, ne kemi vënë në përdorim gjithashtu mikroskopët, kemi zbërthyer atomin, kemi shumëfishuar kapacitetin e kompjuterëve dhe kemi zhvilluar në një nivel më të lartë mendimin human, për të kuptuar drejt dhe më mirë kozmosin”… John D. Barrow,”The Origin of The Universë” by, Phenix, London, UK 1995… Po më poshtë ky autor vazhdon; “Astronomi i famshëm amerikan Edvin Hubble vëzhgoi dritën e galaktikave në distanca të largëta. Pra kështu, në këtë mënyrë, ai i bëri thjesht të përdorshme valët e dritës… Sepse drita ishte valë, dhe kur ajo largohej nga burimi fillestar, binte frekuenca e valës së dritës, që do të thotë gjatë vëzhgimit shkonte ngadalë drejt të kuqes. Pra ky fenomen kozmik njihet mirë në gjuhën e Astronomisë edhe si “Udhëtimi i së Kuqes”… ose ekspansioni i saj. Dhe prapë Hubble zbuloi se drita e galaktikave të largëta, të cilën ai po vëzhgonte sistematikisht ishte pikërisht “Ç’vendosja e së Kuqes” ! Drita dihet gjithashtu, që është në fakt hallka ndërmjetëse, midis Krijuesit dhe të gjitha substancave të gjalla në fillimin e jetës. Kjo është baza, është esenciale për çdo element që merr pjesë në aktin e krijimit! Po le t’i japim një shpjegim pak më thelluar fenomenit të së kuqes, e cila merr pjesë aktive qysh në sekondat e para në formimin e jetës në univers… Si e pamë edhe nga “Bibla”, (Gjeneza), apo nga libri i mjeshtërit të shkencës së Astronomisë anglezi, John D.Barrow, “The Origin of Universë”çdo gjë që ekziston në natyrë, përfshi edhe ngjyrat, janë pronë e krijuesit! Dhe në këtë pikë shkenca nuk bën tjetër veçse vërteton duke i shpjeguar me metodat e saj, atë çka është predikuar në librat e shenjtë në një kohë tepër të lashtë! Sa për kureshtjen tuaj këtu po shtoj se; “Përkthyesi i parë i testamentit të vjetër Shën Jeronimi, ishte një prift, studiues dhe doktor i kishës i lindur në Dalmaci të Yllirisë (340-420AC). Ai e përktheu nga Yllirishtja, testamentin e vjetër, në gjuhën latine dhe e vuri në kontakt për herë të parë botën perëndimore me përmbajtjen e saj” Edvin Jacques “The Shqypëtars” publ, McFarlands&Company. USA 1995. Sidomos në testamentin e vjetër janë pasqyruar shumë elementë të jetës së Yllirëve dhe të njohurive të thella universale që kishin ata për kozmosin dhe fillimin e jetës në tokë gjithashtu! Mendohet se testamenti i vjetër është shkruar rreth 600 BC! Po një fakt të tillë, se Yllirët janë një popull Biblik, pa kurrëfarë hezitimi e thekson edhe studiuesi i madh francez me origjinë hebraike Zacharia Mayani në librin e tij me titull, “The Etruscans Begin to Speak” publ, by. Simon&Schuster,INC. USA. 1961. Ai në këtë botim i kushton një kapitull të tërë këtij fakti, në faq . (411-425) ! Po kështu bën edhe Robert Temple në librin e tij “The Sirius Mistery”, në Appendix VI! Ai duke lexuar (gjenezën) nga testamenti i vjetër 23:7, nënvizon se; “Abrahami ndaloi dhe u përkul thellë kur pa Hittitët, banorët e këtij vendi!… Ai vend quhesh Hebron. Mendohesh që Hittitët nuk kishin jetuar kurrë aq poshtë në jug… Është i mirënjohur fakti se zemra e perandorisë së tyre ka qenë gjithmonë fusha e Anadollit” ! Hittitët ishin një fis i njohur Pellazgo-Yllir dhe gjithashtu ata njihen si paraardhësit e Dardanëve! Një tjetër, prof. Oliver Gurney, po ashtu i kushton një seksion të plotë, prezencës së Hittitëve në Palestinë në librin e tij “The Hittites” faq. 59-62, duke e përmbyllur me këtë shprehje; “Prezenca e Hittitëve në Palestinë përbën një problem vërtet kureshtar!” Shqiponja me dy krerë ka qenë gjithmonë simboli kryesor i Hittitëve, gjithashtu. Do të doja t’i këshilloja lexuesit e mi me këtë rast, që Biblën ta konsiderojnë veçanërisht, si pjesë e kulturës së paraardhësve tanë, “Bijve të Shqipes”! Lashtësia e historisë njerëzore që përmban Bibla është po ashtu pjesë e vjetërsisë së civilizimit Pellazgo-Yllir! Kështu pra, hap pas hapi, analizë pas analize, ne vijmë tek i njëjti konkluzion i filozofisë hermetike, që na kujton se, njeriu si qenie humane përbëhet nga dy elementë kryesorë; së pari ai fizik (tokësor) dhe ai shpirtëror(qiellor), i cili na mban të lidhur me Krijuesin, (Zotin)! Njeriu, në fillim ngriti sytë e tij kurioz atje lart në qiell, si një vëzhgues i një fenomeni thjesht kozmik. Dhe nga ky gjest i rëndomtë ai nisi njëkohësisht rrugën e gjatë dhe të pafund të dijes. Duke lexuar librat e shenjtë dhe duke bërë kërkime shkencore i stabilizoi njohuritë e veta në fushën e riprodhimit të (ngjyrave) për t’i përdorur pastaj në jetën e tij të përditshme. Ai (njeriu) këtë gjë e bëri ose për nevoja praktike, ose thjesht edhe për të kënaqur shijet e veta estetike. Po si lindi dhe si u zhvillua, vetë procesi i gjatë i transformimit të tyre? Sipas teorisë së Bing-Beng me shpërthimin kozmik, i cili në momentin e parë energjia e akumuluar shpërndahet në formën e dritës së kuqe ose (Ekspansionit të Kuq)! Ndryshe kjo quhet Supernova! Gjatë Supernovës drita e kuqe e dalë nga ky shpërthim kozmik udhëton duke mbuluar hapësirën gjigandeske dhe kështu ai merr emrin “Udhëtimi i Dritës së Kuqe”, e cila mbas një periudhe fillestare ndihmon në formimin e konstelacioneve, galaktikave, sistemeve diellore, kometave, yjeve, planetëve, hënave dhe trupave të ndryshëm qiellorë! Masa e Kuqe është pa formë, karakterizohet nga një energji dhe temperaturë e lartë dhe pikërisht është kjo temperaturë e lartë që merr pjesë aktive dhe luan një rol të dorës së parë në formimin e Universit! Jo rastësisht thuhet në librat e shenjtë se pa prezencën e temperaturës, asgjë nuk lind në Univers, duke filluar nga qeniet një qelizore e deri tek yjet dhe planetët që njeriu i dallon ato me lehtësi në një natë të kthjellët e pa re! Pra ngjyra e kuqe, dominon në gjenezë dhe simbolikisht do të thotë ekspansion. Njëkohësisht e kuqja zhvillohet nën prezencën e një temperature shumë të lartë dhe merr pjesë në krijimin e formave të reja të ekzistencës. Ai gjithashtu pasqyron gjithashtu edhe kohëzgjatjen e këtij procesi. Por gjuha e zotit nuk ka qenë asnjëherë e njëjtë me atë të njeriut! Thonë se atje lart, “Atij” i pëlqente të shprehej me numra! Nga ky shkak për njeriun, “Ai” krijoi fillimisht shenjat dhe simbolet, të cilat kuptoheshin me lehtësi nga qeniet humane! Po kështu ne bëjmë sot, me shenjat e trafikut rrugor për t’i krijuar gjithkujt një gjuhë universale komunikimi për të gjithë ata që qarkullojnë në rrugë. Për ta shpjeguar dhe adaptuar në mes njerëzve këtë mënyrë sistemi komunikimi Zoti si zakonisht dërgoi zogun e tij të preferuar si mesazhier, Ibisin, Thothin, ose Hermesin, që në fakt të gjithë këto emra së bashku, nëpër procesin e civilizimit mijëravjeçar, përmblidhen me një emër të vetëm, siç e thamë dhe më lart në këtë shkrim me atë të shqiponjës Analizë Pasi morëm në analizë elementët përbërës të flamurit dhe origjinën e tyre të largët, tani vijmë tek ana konkrete e problemit në një kohë më të afërt. Në pamje të parë duket sikur nuk kemi shumë për të thënë, sepse qysh kur ndodhi pushtimi Otoman, ne si komb duke humbur rësinë, natyrisht u ndaluam që të përdornim të gjitha shenjat nacionale që na përfaqësonin. Këtu është fjala për Heraldikën shqiptare dhe historinë e procesit të shenjave dhe simboleve, që janë përdorur padyshim nga perandoritë, mbretëritë, principatat, dhe familjet e mëdha si shenjë e përfaqësimit të tyre… Por, më 1875, në gërmimet arkeologjike të Orakullit të Janinës është zbuluar në gurin e tempullit e skalitur një shqiponjë me dy krerë (që arkeologu Karapano) kishte qejf ta quante atë si tempullin e Dodonës! Por, tashmë ne e dimë, Dodona ende fle nën këmbët e Baba Tomorit, e pa rizbuluar nga askush për arsye qesharake, ku ne shqiptarëve na rëndon mbi shpatulla ana e turpshme e ngjarjes! Prandaj, dhe rizbulimi i “Flamurit të Skënderbeut” nga patrioti ynë i madh Faik Konica ishte një lajm i madh… Dhe me këtë rast ai (Konica), kishte kryer më shumë se një akt patriotik!… Por përveç shqiponjës me dy krerë të Zeusit, që padyshim tashmë e dimë se është tepër e lashtë dhe është simbol kozmik, ne kemi edhe gjurmë të tjera nga e kaluara jonë historike, të cilat mundet t’i përdorim, si argumente, apo si rekorde origjinalë. Le të kujtojmë këtu mbretin Hyllus (1225 BC)! Mbretëria e tij padyshim që ka pasur flamuj përfaqësues, së bashkë me shenjat e tjera të mbretërisë së tij! Po ashtu lufta e Trojës gati (1200 BC)… Edhe atyre u kanë hyrë në punë flamurët! Mbreti Dardan Bardhylus, “Ylli i Bardhë”(449?-359?BC) ishte ai, i cili formoi fillimisht mbretërinë e Maqedonisë dhe që e cila më pas, u shndërrua në perandorinë e famshme maqedonase nga Philipi II (359-336 BC), i ndjekur nga i biri, Aleksandri i Madh (336-323 BC)! Dihet tashmë, se ata besonin tek Zeusi, quheshin shqiponja, mbanin pelerina të kuqe all mbi shpatulla dhe në flamurët e tyre në qendër, kishin simbolin e Diellit të pikturuar në variante të ndryshme! Vetëm sa për koincidencë, unë si një dëshmitar i aktiviteteve patriotike të komuniteti shqiptar i Amerikës të paktën në këto 15 vjetët e fundit, në këndvështrimin tim personal vlerësoj si një moment madhështor, pamjen e demonstruesve tanë me flamujt kuq e zinj të hedhur mbi supe nëpër rrugët e Washingtonit, New Yorkut, Chicagos, Detroitit dhe sa e sa qyteteve të tjera… Është krejt e mrekullueshme që të shikosh se si flamujt e hedhur mbi supet e demonstruesve shqiptarë për mbrojtur në mënyrë paqësore të drejtat e tyre njerëzore, gjatë lëvizjes së tyre nëpër rrugë, nga lart ata duket sikur shvendosen si pjesë e të kuqes kozmike! Në fillim të viteve 80, thonë se: “Në një intervistë televizive me yllin e ri në ngritje të artit Amerikan, aktorit me origjinë shqiptare John Bellushi, drejtuesi i atij programi për t’i bërë një kompliment, i drejtohet: – “Hej, Johnny! Në tiparet e tua mesdhetare, ju keni përafërsi me Julius Qezarin! Por Johnny vetë, aty për aty ja priti; “Unë afroj më shumë me Aleksandërin e Madh, se me Julis Qezarin! Babai im Adam Bellushi ka lindur në të njëjtin vend, ku ka lindur Aleksandri i Madh”!… Pra, komentet janë të tepërta!… Por sot në literaturën klasike thuhet se origjina e flamurit vjen, ose e ka filluar të përdoret në lashtësi, fillimisht nga perandorët kinezë, qysh në shek X BC! “Flamurët valëvitës dhe të gjitha shenjat e tjera luftarake të rreshtuara në fushë-betejë janë praktikuar fillimisht në ditët e Kinës së lashtë. Perandori kinez Chou themelues i dinastisë Zhou, në shek e X (BC) përdorte një flamur të bardhë përpara kalit të tij, sa për të deklaruar prezencën, thuhet në “Dictionary Enciclopedic Illustrated”. page. 634, publ by, Tormount Publications Inc. 1990. Eduard Gibboni, i cili sot konsiderohet si historiani më i madh në të gjitha kohërat, hipi në panteonin e nderit me librin e tij të famshëm në 4 pjesë, dhe krejt voluminoz, me titull:”The Decline and Fall of Roman Empire”. Puna e tij në këto libra historik, konsiderohet prej të gjithëve, si një përpjekje titanike, dhe është model i skrupulozitetit dhe ndershmërisë profesionale… Diku në këtë libër ai shkruan:”Klaudius teveqeli, vëllai i Gjermanikusit, pothuajse arriti në kampin e tyre dhe kishte hedhur mbi supe “Të Kuqen Perandorake”, dhe po përgatitej që të zgjidhej perandor me mbështetjen e ushtrisë”! (The decline and Fall…) faq. 99-100). by Pinguin Books USA 1987… Në faq. 149, ai në rastin e perandorit Valerian ai përshkruan kështu: “Valeriani ishte rreth 60 vjeç, kur ai hodhi mbi supe “Të Kuqen Perandorake”, jo për kapriço, popullaritet, apo shkëlqim ushtarak, por për të treguar aprovimin dhe unitetin e botës romane” Pra është më se e qartë se “Pelerina e Kuqe”, flamujt, dhe shqiponjat në majë të shtizës nuk tregonin tjetër veçse besimin tek (Dielli zot, ose Zeusi) . Këtu gjithashtu, duhet theksuar se Republika Romake në fillim kishte të tjera shenja simbolike; shqiponjën me një kokë të vendosur në majë të shtizës së flamurit të kuq. Por më vonë kur ajo (R. Romake) u zgjerua, dhe kur u hodh matanë Adriatikut mori kontrollin e lindjes duke u shndërruar në Perandori! Pastaj ajo vuri në përdorim shqiponjën me dy krerë. Kjo gjë erdhi edhe si rezultat i prezencës dominuese, të Yllirëve… Le të citojmë përsëri, Gibbonin e madh: “Puna e shkëlqyer e bërë për të shpëtuar perandorinë nga sulmet e gjithanshme të tiranëve, dhe barbarëve, ishte realizuar tashmë me sukses të plotë nga vazhduesit, Yllirë… Sapo perandori Dioclecian hyri në vitin e tij të njëzetë të dominimit të tij, nisi festimet triumfuese, duke lejuar dhe pjesëmarrjen pompoze të ushtrisë që të parakalojë në rrugët e Romës! Partneri i tij me fuqi të barabartë perandorake Maksimiani (tjetër Yllir ky) ishte i vetme shoqërues, në lavdinë e atyre ditëve të mëdha.” Këto radhë janë shkëputur, po nga libri “The Decline and fall of…) në faq. (198-199). Por në fakt riorganizimin e plotë të perandorisë e bëri Kostandini i Madh (306-337 AC), dhe atëherë shqiponja me dy krerë u ristabilizua përfundimisht. Le ta ilustrojmë më mirë këtë fakt nga libri: “The Complete Dictionary of Symbols” në faq. 161, thuhet p.sh; “Shqiponja është një nga simbolet më të lashta dhe më populloret si emblemë fitoresh. Shpirti i saj luftarak konsiderohej, fat dhe sukses për ushtrinë persiane! Më vonë shqiponja për Romën, thuhej se buronte nga legjenda e Eneas që erdhi nga Troja, i shoqëruar prej saj në Itali, dhe mbahej në standardin Roman, si “Zogu i Jovit”! Më vonë Perandoria e Romës dhe e ajo Bizantine përdorën shqiponjën me dy krerë që simbolizonte tashmë të dy gjysmat; perandorinë e lindjes dhe atë të perëndimit! Kjo thuhet se u adaptua nga perandorët e mëvonshëm (kryesisht Yllirë), dhe pastaj nga “Perandoria e shenjtë Romane”, nga “Hadsburgët”, dhe më tej nga “Perandoria Ruse”, rreth vitit 1 200, si rezultat i një martese që erdhi, me një nga princeshat e familjes së famshme Komneni në Anadoll! Nga kjo familje siç dihet dolën disa perandorë Bizantinë dhe njihen mirë për rrënjën e tyre shqiptare ! Sa për kureshtjen tuaj, flamujt e Perandorisë Bizantine ishin me fushë të verdhë, dhe me shqiponjën e zezë në mes, ndryshe nga ato të Romës të kuq! Ashtu si kemi parë tek filmi mbi “Skënderbeu”, por vetëm për të treguar se tashmë dielli kur ngrihet në lindje ka ngjyrën e verdhë! E verdha gjithashtu në kodin e ngjyrave zbërthehet edhe si shëmbëlltyra e Zotit! Duke kujtuar veprimin e Zeusit me dy shqiponjat tek Delphi, ai caktoi atje qendrën e botës së vjetër! Aty ndahej lindja, me perëndimin dhe siç duket aty ka kaluar meridiani fillestar, i cili në artikullin tim mbi Dodonën, theksova se ky meridian fillon tek piramida e madhe e Keopsit dhe se duke u ngjitur në veri ai e ndante trekëndëshin e madh në dy pjesë të barabarta, duke formuar kështu këndin 90º! Mali i Tomorit dhe ai Araratit përfitonin nga kjo pingule një pikë të baraslarguar. Më pas vjen periudha e gjatë e rezistencës kundra pushtimit Otoman dhe më tutje, për 450 vjet me radhë deri tek rizbulimi i flamurit kuq e zi të Skënderbeut nga i madhi, Faik Konicës! Pra duke ju afruar fundit të këtij shkrimi mbi lashtësinë e historisë tonë si komb, s’di pse në mbyllje të këtij shkrimi dua të përmend një pasazh të shkurtër nga komedia Shekspirit “Nata e Dymbëdhjetë”, ngjarje e cila ka ndodhur në Ylliri, që ai, thonë se e vizitonte rregullisht, për të parë në origjinal tragjeditë e Eskilit: Si heroina “anijembytur”, e (Natës së Dymbëdhjetë ) pra, po pyesim; -Cili vend, or miq… është ky? Kapiteni Shekspirian i anijes ju përgjigj . -”Kjo është Ylliria, zonjë”… !(1.2 1.2) Kurse ajo pyeti. -”A e njeh ti këtë vend”? Ai u përgjigj; -”Ehë, zonjë… mirë” ! Category:Forum Material